


Long Distance Lullaby

by elizabettablack



Series: Retos Foro I Am Sherlocked [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gay Parents, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es Navidad y Mycroft debe viajar de urgencia a una reunión.<br/>Greg comienza a agotarse de sus constantes obligaciones, al igual que el pequeño Ethan.<br/>El Gobierno Británico deberá encontrar la manera de solucionar los problemas internacionales y familiares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Some Of The Time You're Gonna Get Low

**Author's Note:**

> **Éste fanfic participa en el Rally "The Game Is On!" del foro I Am Sherlocked.**  
>  Mi humilde aporte al Reto de Fin de Año.  
>  _**Cliché elegido: Navidad separados**_  
>  Espero lo disfruten. Gracias a todos los que han leído mi trabajo durante éste año.
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; sólo tomo lo que Conan Doyle ha creado; lo mezclo con la perfección de MG & SM y luego lo arruino con mi imaginación. _
> 
>  
> 
> Link para disfrutar mejor de la lectura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbs9_UhtgPo&list=PL9FD3ABDAA8EC7757
> 
> ¡A leer! ♥

**Inspirado en el hermoso fanart de** : http://aokissmybutt.tumblr.com/

 

El 23 de diciembre ya casi terminaba en la casa Lestrade – Holmes. Mientras Mycroft intentaba discernir qué trajes llevar a su reunión con los australianos, Gregory pasaba el tiempo con su hijo y sus tres perros en la planta baja. La valija estaba casi repleta (Greg siempre se quejaba de la cantidad innecesaria de ropa que llevaba) y la habitual lucha para cerrarla comenzaba.

**\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte, padre? Es Navidad, debes quedarte con tu familia**

La voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó por completo. Ethan observó a Mycroft con esos enormes ojos chocolate que había heredado de su otro padre. Realmente se veía como si lo hubiesen miniaturizado. El niño de 4 años estaba abrazado a su oso de felpa, con un gesto de tristeza estampado en el rostro. Sí, era la tercera Navidad desde su nacimiento en la cual Mycroft se iba de viaje. Sólo habían compartido la primera, y eso fue porque Greg puso el grito en el cielo.

Recordó el hermoso momento en el cual todo comenzó: Tras estar en pareja durante 3 años, decidieron tener un hijo. Durante los días posteriores a la decisión, Mycroft se mostraba nervioso. ¿Él? ¿Padre? Los conceptos no le parecían compatibles. Greg se encargó de disipar todos los miedos del pelirrojo, conteniéndolo en sus interminables crisis de medianoche, en las cuales se desataba el drama; el mayor de los Holmes no creía ser capaz de cuidar de algo tan frágil como una criatura, ni mucho menos ser alguien que pudiese inculcarle ninguna clase de valor positivo: día tras día, Lestrade reforzaba la destruida autoestima del hombre que amaba con palabras afectivas, caricias y sesiones interminables de besos. Cuando por fin Holmes comprendió que al futuro fruto de su amor nunca le faltaría contención teniendo un padre como Gregory a su lado, aceptó.  Ambos se hicieron pruebas de fertilidad. Tras varias noches de discusión, en las cuales cada uno defendía su postura de “quiero que se parezca a ti”, Mycroft ganó la contienda prometiendo que buscarían un bonito pelirrojo lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, Greg no estaba demasiado seguro de que eso ocurriera; pero la insistencia de su pareja era ya casi empalagosa. Mycroft hablaba de lo perfecto que sería un pequeño muchacho de ojos color chocolate y sonrisa sincera; mientras Gregory sólo podía temer por su herencia genética en cuanto a su desempeño escolar. No, nunca había sido brillante. Sus calificaciones alcanzaban para aprobar, y jamás se destacó en otra cosa que no fueran los deportes. Sabía que Mycroft sería un padre demandante en cuanto a los estudios del pequeño, y no quería cargarlo con el terrible estigma de poseer un ‘cerebro Lestrade’. Con el correr de los días, el Gobierno Británico notó como el interés de su pareja en buscar un vientre disminuía notablemente. Fue su turno de indagar dentro de los miedos del Detective Inspector y ayudarlo en la etapa de superación: el pelirrojo explicó cómo había creado su palacio mental, y como podía estimular al pequeño desde sus primeros días para que fuera todo un destacado en el ámbito educativo. Esto calmó sobremanera al peliblanco, y al fin pudieron llegar a un feliz consenso.

Tras extensas charlas e investigaciones, encontraron a la mujer adecuada para engendrar al pequeño. Mycroft y Greg fueron completamente absorbentes durante el embarazo. El hombre del Gobierno Británico insistió en que la mujer viviera con ellos para poder monitorear absolutamente todo el desarrollo del muchacho, y a su vez poder acompañar y atesorar el crecimiento del vientre. Era una escena dulce y extraña de ver: ambos hombres con las manos entrelazadas sobre el prominente abdomen de la mujer, hablándole a la criatura que se gestaba dentro para que pudiera reconocer las voces tras su nacimiento. Tras algunos sustos en los primeros meses, y un reposo total por parte de la pobre mujer, _Ethan Lestrade llegó al mundo un jueves en la madrugada, y nada pudo hacerlos más felices._

**\- Sabes que papi Myc tiene muchas cosas que hacer para salvar al mundo, Eth… -replicó una voz detrás de ellos**

El pequeño niño corrió hacia los brazos de su clon gigante. Ambos observaron al pelirrojo armar la pequeña maleta con toda la pena del mundo reflejada en sus miradas. Para ocultar sus lágrimas, el pequeño escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre. Greg se acercó a su esposo y besó su mejilla. Mycroft rodeó a ambos con sus brazos, perdiéndose por un momento en la intimidad familiar. Su viaje duraría una semana, por lo que (con suerte) llegaría para recibir el Año Nuevo junto a ellos, pero el pequeño Ethan no podía entenderlo. Con un suspiro, besó el cabello moreno de su hijo y los suaves labios de su pareja a modo de despedida, observándolos rápidamente antes de salir de su hogar con rumbo a Australia.


	2. Do We Drown Here Together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción 'Josephine' de Stornoway.  
> Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAuMRw128Yw

Tras hacer dormir a su pequeño hijo y recostarlo con cuidado en la enorme cama que compartía con su pareja, Greg bajó a la sala. Por encargo de Mycroft, tenía que leer la carta que el niño había escrito a Santa Claus; después de eso, llamar a Anthea y comentarle sobre el contenido para que la muchacha pudiera comprar los regalos. El peliblanco hubiese preferido comprarlos con el mayor de los Holmes, pero nuevamente debían estar alejados para ésa fecha.

Se sirvió un vaso de brandy y tomó la esquela con su mano libre. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en un breve momento de relajación. Siempre supo que ser pareja del Gobierno Británico tendría su lado bueno y su lado malo, pero las repetidas ausencias del pelirrojo comenzaban a molestar. Más que nada cuando tu hijo de 4 años llora en cada despedida, sintiéndose el culpable de que sus padres pasen tanto tiempo separados.

 _Ethan Lestrade llegó al mundo un jueves en la madrugada, y nada pudo hacerlos más felices._ Mycroft trabajaba desde casa, y la pareja se turnaba para cambiar pañales, cuidar al pequeño, darle de comer y hacerlo dormir. Ambos compartían las 24 horas del día en familia, y Greg podía sentir como todo comenzaba a encaminarse. Pero con el tiempo, el pelirrojo comenzó a pasar más tiempo en su despacho y menos en la habitación de Ethan. Cada vez más tiempo en reuniones, y cada vez menos tiempo instruyendo a la luz de sus ojos. Cada vez más tiempo entre papeles, y cada vez menos entre los brazos de su hombre. El Detective Inspector sabía que el amor de Holmes no había mermado en absoluto, que simplemente tenía que trabajar para que nada pudiera faltarles; pero eso no le permitía olvidar que la distancia dolía como mil puñales al alma. Sería la tercera Navidad en la cual el hombre de los cabellos blancos tuviera que escuchar el llanto de su único hijo. La tercera Navidad en la cual se sentiría sólo y miserable.

Tras vaciar su vaso de un solo trago, se dispuso a leer la carta. La prolija letra de Ethan siempre lo asombraba; a pesar de su corta edad, el muchacho había comenzado a leer y escribir rápidamente, estimulado por Mycroft por supuesto. La desplegó con las manos temblorosas, algo nervioso y apenado de no poder compartir ese hermoso momento con el hombre que amaba. Lanzó un triste suspiro y comenzó a desplazar sus ojos por la dedicada caligrafía.

 

 _ Queridos papá y papá _ _: (Sí, **ya sé** que Santa en realidad son ustedes)_

_Sé que me he portado como un buen niño. He logrado hacer todos los trucos con la pelota que papá Greg admira de los jugadores de fútbol, y he podido vencer a papá Mycroft en nuestros juegos con palabras. Siempre guardo mis juguetes después de utilizarlos y nunca los hago enojar._

_Creo que merezco mi colección completa de muñecos de Doctor Who y El Hobbit._

_Pero principalmente, quiero un amigo._

_Para tener a alguien con quién jugar y que así ustedes puedan pasar más tiempo juntos._

_Los ama._

_Ethan Lestrade – Holmes._

Greg  sólo pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Hasta el pequeño niño de 4 años podía ver el abismo que se abría entre ellos.

Rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto a Anthea para que se encargara de los muñecos. Lo hubiese hecho él, pero si el Gobierno Británico se enteraba de que había dejado solo a su niño en casa sin protección alguna, temía que la venganza fuera demasiado cruel. Luego marcó inconscientemente el número de Mycroft para hablar con él. Tras varios segundos de espera, el teléfono lo envió directamente al buzón de voz. Intentó respirar profundo para que su enojo no se expanda por su cuerpo. Tomó una fotografía a la carta y se la envió para que estuviera al tanto de la situación. Ya lo hablarían más calmados, cuando Mycroft volviera a su hogar. Principalmente, cuando Mycroft, su hermoso y amado pelirrojo, volviera a sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo arriba!  
> Espero sea del agrado de todos..  
> Como pueden ver, tanto el título del ff como los capítulos tienen que ver con la hermosa banda Stornoway, que recomiendo escuchar. Increíblemente talentosos. Sin desperdicio.
> 
> Bien, ahora sólo queda el final.  
> Dejen lindos (o constructivos) comentarios.  
> Abrazo,  
> L.  
> ♥


	3. We Were Always Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción 'Zorbing' de Stornoway.  
> Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiLO4qPkA64

La mañana y la tarde del 24 de diciembre fueron completamente fugaces. Gregory se encargó de que Ethan no sufriera la ausencia de su padre llevándolo al parque Finsbury a pasear a los perros. Al mediodía, comieron comida chatarra (ése sería su pequeño secreto) y luego fueron por helado. Al volver a casa, jugaron en la Xbox y practicaron fútbol en el patio trasero. El muchacho era increíblemente talentoso y tenía buenos reflejos; Greg no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de las habilidades de su pequeño. Tras horas y horas de correr incansablemente, el Detective Inspector observó la hora en su reloj. La hora de la cena se aproximaba y él debía tener todo meticulosamente listo para dentro de una hora y media.

  **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

En Australia, Mycroft terminaba la primera reunión del día. Su reloj marcaba las 8 AM: tenía exactamente una hora y media para que en Londres fuera medianoche, y debía llegar a su casa rentada para cocinar su ‘almuerzo navideño’. Él podía sentir el malestar y la tensión dentro de su relación, y había planeado diversas formas de acercarse a él. Reconquistarlo, lograr que las inevitables distancias entre ellos se volvieran menos crueles. Las 12 horas de avión habían ayudado a pensar un pequeño plan; y la fotografía que Gregory le había enviado con la carta de Navidad de su niño sólo había logrado que pusiera más empeño en querer solucionar las cosas.

Corrió con prisa, olvidándose de su postura diplomática mientras chocaba con algunas personas en los pasillos del lujoso hotel donde se había efectuado la reunión. Tras una breve visita al mercado y un no tan breve viaje en taxi, destapó una botella de vino. Bebió con calma mientras se dedicó a cocinar algunos vegetales para acompañar el pequeño trozo de carne que comería. Ése cuerpo necesitaba mucha energía para lo que venía a continuación. 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 

Ethan jugueteaba con los caninos mientras Greg cocinaba. Ambos estaban vestidos con jeans y camisetas del Arsenal. Parecían clones, con una pequeña diferencia de tamaño. Mientras custodiaba que el pollo no se quemara, su móvil sonó. Una sonrisa de esperanza se encendió en su rostro al ver el identificador de llamadas.

**\- ¡Amor! ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**\- Gregory, querido… ¿Crees que podrías encender el ordenador? Me gustaría poder recibir la Navidad londinense con ustedes**

La sonrisa del Detective Inspector se ensanchó aún más. De inmediato, buscó el ordenador y lo encendió, dejándolo sobre la mesa familiar. Tras abrir el programa y esperar algunos segundos, el rostro de Mycroft apareció, llenando la pantalla de luz con su mirada. Ethan se acercó al escuchar la voz de su padre, esperanzado. El pelirrojo rió con ganas al verlos a ambos vestidos como gemelos, con un atuendo fuera de lo habitual para una cena navideña. Él tenía pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca arremangada sobre los codos y un chaleco color vino, con corbata haciendo juego. Greg tuvo que controlar sus pensamientos, que comenzaban a volar hacia lugares poco prudentes. Mientras su hijo le comentaba a su pareja lo que habían hecho durante el día, el hombre de la Yard terminó de cocinar.

Las mesas en ambos continentes compartían la calidez de la unión familiar. Si bien Greg no era tan meticuloso con la decoración como Mycroft, se había esmerado en colocar la mejor vajilla para cenar con su pequeño. La frutilla del postre era la presencia del pelirrojo en la mesa familiar, a pesar de la distancia. Compartieron la cena entre risas y palabras de felicidad. Ethan parecía muy animado, y Greg simplemente creía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento a causa de la alegría que le provocaba la iniciativa de Mycroft. Su hombre preferido en el mundo había logrado sorprenderlo, reavivando la llama del romanticismo que él pensaba casi extinta. Los ojos de su pelirrojo brillaban de emoción, y lo observaba con afecto. Volvía a ser lentamente ése novio sorprendentemente tierno, atento al detalle, romántico.

El increíble hombre del cual se había enamorado mucho tiempo atrás, y con el cual quería pasar el resto de la vida.

 

La medianoche llegó casi sin ser notada debido a lo inmersos que estaban en su pequeña reunión familiar. El estruendo de los fuegos de artificio los sacó de su burbuja, y mientras Ethan salía corriendo al patio, Greg tomaba el ordenador portátil entre sus manos para así poder salir junto a él y no separarse de Mycroft. Los tres permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, disfrutando del espectáculo luminoso. Parecía absurdo, pero se sentía pleno. Su familia estaba unida, a pesar de la distancia. Su familia se demostraba amor pleno, a pesar de las diferencias.

**\- ¿Gregory? ¿Cariño?**

La voz de Mycroft lo obligó a observar el ordenador. El pelirrojo aún conservaba la hermosa mirada de afecto, y el corazón de Greg latía cada vez más rápido a causa de ello.

**\- ¿My?**

**\- Creo que deben ir a ver los regalos bajo el árbol, Santa me dijo que ya ha pasado por allí**

 Las palabras llegaron a oídos de Ethan, el cual corrió a toda velocidad hacia el árbol decorado. Greg no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero sabía que Mycroft seguramente había planeado todo con antelación, ante la inminencia del viaje. El Detective Inspector llegó a la sala, donde su hijo ya había desenvuelto dos enormes cajas repletas de muñecos y jugaba animadamente, haciéndolos interactuar. La Tierra Media se unió a  los viajes en el tiempo y el espacio, y la sonrisa de Ethan era el mejor de los premios.

**\- Papá, hay un regalo para ti –comentó el niño al pasar- Y una carta…**

Lestrade observó la pantalla del ordenador que ahora descansaba sobre el sofá. Mycroft parecía nervioso y asustado.

Con cierta intriga, Greg tomó la carta. Bajo ella, había una pequeña caja. Una caja que sólo podía contener un anillo.

Oh, Dios. Mycroft Holmes _siempre_ sabía cómo sorprenderlo.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y se encontró con el perfecto trazo del pelirrojo.

 

_Gregory:_

_Hace ya 7 años que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Deseo que sea así para siempre._

_Sé que últimamente he estado algo ausente, pero te pido que me perdones._

_Ahora, vuelve tu mirada a la pantalla, que tengo una pregunta que hacerte._

_Y dos noticias para darte._

_Te amo._

_MH._

Con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos color chocolate fundido, Greg volvió la mirada hacia el sofá. Mycroft se había alejado de la cámara y ahora aparecía arrodillado, con la mano izquierda sobre el corazón y la derecha estirada en dirección a la cámara.

**\- Sé que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero… -tragó saliva- Gregory Lestrade, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

El Detective Inspector se quedó sin palabras. Abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con el delicado anillo color plata, con el nombre del pelirrojo grabado en su interior. Lo tomó con cuidado, temblando como hoja frente al viento, para colocarlo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

**\- Mycroft, nada me gustaría más que ser tu esposo…**

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que sus corazones seguramente estarían latiendo en unísono. El pequeño Ethan los miraba y aplaudía, feliz de verlos a ambos con tanta luz en el rostro. Observó a su padre a través de la pantalla; ahora estaba sentado en un sofá con un vaso de champaña en la mano. Greg tardó un poco en recuperarse. Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron, tomó a su pequeño hijo y lo sentó en su regazo, para que los tres volvieran a estar juntos.

**\- Dijiste que tenías dos noticias, amor…**

**\- En efecto –asintió el pelirrojo- Lo primero que debes saber es que he pedido un tiempo de ocio. Viajaremos por 3 meses, a donde sea que tú quieras**

**\- Mycroft, ¿qué hay de tu trabajo?**

**\- Nada me importa más que ustedes dos, y ya los he desatendido bastante –replicó, tajante- Cuando volvamos de nuestras vacaciones, comenzaré a trabajar desde casa y sólo me llamarán fuera de horario por urgencias**

Greg no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su futuro esposo. Parecía como si todo su dolor se hubiese desvanecido por completo. Mycroft estaría a su lado, _su_ Mycroft sería un padre más presente. Ésa sería catalogada como la mejor Navidad de su vida, por lejos.

**\- Y la segunda noticia tiene que ver con el pedido de Ethan de un amigo con quién jugar –continuó- Sé que quizás debí consultarlo contigo antes, pero creo que estarás de acuerdo en que ha llegado el momento de que tengamos otro hijo… uno con mis genes…**

Imposible. Realmente eso no podía ser real.

La mejor Navidad de su vida era un título que quedaba corto ante tanta felicidad.

Tanto Ethan como Greg corrieron hacia el ordenador para abrazarlo. El abrazo más inexistente, pero más real de todos.

Porque después de tanto tiempo separados, todo comenzaba a acomodarse.

Porque Ethan nunca más volvería a llorar por la distancia ni la soledad. Porque Greg nunca más volvería a sentir que su gran amor se alejaba de él.

Porque la vida sólo podía sorprenderlos, gracias al amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡THE END!  
> Ha sido un hermoso camino; siempre quise escribir Parent!Mystrade y realmente lo he pasado muy bien al hacerlo.  
> Espero que el resultado les agrade.  
> Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar.  
> Un abrazo enorme,  
> L.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos Especiales:
> 
> \- A Greg&Myc por estar siempre a mi lado.  
> \- Al grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us, que me estimula con fotos y momentos de alegría.  
> \- A Nimirie, por incentivarme a participar del Foro.
> 
> Y el más especial de todos:  
> \- A mi abuelo, por inculcarme el amor a las letras. Estés donde estés, espero que sientas orgullo de mi.
> 
> Abrazo enorme, y feliz 2016 a todo el mundo.  
> L.


End file.
